olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki Skovjaard
Background Loki Skovjaard was born in Oslo, Norway, much to his grandparents' dismay. Due to the disgrace that his mother had brought upon the Skovjaard name by having a child out of wedlock, she was disowned and banished from the family. Loki, however, was kept with his grandparents, as they hoped he wasn't like his mother. Perhaps, if they trained him from a younger age, Loki could later restore the family name, tarnished as it might have been after his mother's mistakes. Since Loki could hold a fork, he was trained to fence with a sabre, and later on wooden swords. He was trained to fire guns and bows with arrows and ride horses. Loki was being molded into the perfect soldier since day one. With his cousins (who all greatly disliked Loki), he would be sent out into the forest and forced to duel until the last person stood. Loki's cousins were bigger than he and had much more training (not to mention they seemed to get a kick out of seeing him in pain), but Loki was clever and found ways to trick them into losing. Loki's grandparents never quite treated him like family, but rather like a nuisance they'd been burdened with from the start. Loki was never invited to any formal events, and was never let outside of the manor, unless it was just to the back yard for horseback riding lessons or sparring in the forest with his cousins. His grandparents brought him along on their travels, only because they didn't trust Loki in the manor without them for too long, as though their influence of 15 years would fade away in a couple of days, and Loki would turn into the spitting image of his mother. Even when Loki traveled, he was always kept to the shadows. Hidden behind the hood of his jacket or a hat, or simply tucked away in the hotel room while his grandparents conversed with other dignitaries from different countries. They didn't want anyone to see their biggest burden, the elephant in the room, the scandal that was Loki Skovjaard. Loki found this out after over hearing a couple of his meaner cousins laughing about him. He'd always just thought his mother had died while giving birth to him, since nobody ever talked about her. He'd always assumed that his grandparents were so embarrassed by him because he wasn't good enough. He'd always given 150% at any task he was given, hoping to make his grandparents proud. Upon learning that he had to atone for his mother's mistakes as well, Loki put forth more effort at all of the things he did. At age 15 on the way back to Oslo, Loki's plane crashed into a mountain. An accident that would later be blamed on engine failure. Miraculously, he lived. His elderly grandparents, however, did not survive the incident. Upon returning home, Loki found that everything had been turned over to his eldest cousin. At least, until Loki was old enough to claim what was rightfully his. Until that time came, though, it was written in his grandparents' will that Loki be sent to San Francisco to attend the finest military academy there, since it's helpful to know the military tactics of the people he'd most likely meet in battle one day. On Olympian RPG *'''December 4, 2011 - '''Joined Olympian RPG Friends Siblings *Travis Stoll - Greek half-brother. *Connor Stoll - Greek half-brother. *Dutch Epperson - Greek half-brother. *Nova Cross - Greek half-brother. Signature Category:Camp Jupiter Campers Category:(Roman) Demigods Category:(Male) People Category:People Category:Original Characters Category:Children of Hermes/Mercury